Planet Miel/Shinju District
The Shinju District (神獣区'', Shinjū-ku'') is one of the main three clan-based districts of Planet Miel, being the second-most popular clan district. Only Shinju clan members and authorized personnel are able to enter this district. This is also where Miel's Science Center is located, directed by Doctor Akashirō Shinju. Residential Square In this square, the residences for all Shinju Clan members are located here. It has hotels and rental areas. RP Area (Outside) Hotel RP Area Shinju Science Center The Shinju Science Center, directed by Doctor Akashirou, is the only science center in Miel, and is one of the Shinju District's greatest landmarks. The Science Center is the place where Shintaro's Shinju Avatar was being tamed, and the place where Raven Nasod was created. Science Center RP Area (Requires Permission to RP) Leo and Raven enter the Science Center. Leo holds a small canister with Rhea's DNA in it. "Yo, Doc. We finally got the thing you asked for." Doctor Akashirou was seemingly staring at some blueprints as he hears the other two. "Why were you two stalling?..." "Stalling? Nah, I wouldn't call it stalling. You said our deadline was 1 week to acquire Rhea's DNA, so we decided to spend some time to celebrate." Leo says, spinning the canister around with his fingers. "I apologize, Dr. Akashirou. Leo insisted that we should pause so that Leo would go around engaging in some personal activities before we present our target to you." Raven states. "Is that so?" Akashirou says. He walks over to Leo, and says, "Quit messing around with the canister, or you'll break it." He grabs the canister and walks over to a giant healing tank-like machine, and inserts the canister into a slot at the control panel of the machine. "The cloning process will start shortly. Raven, you are dismissed." "Affirmative." Raven says, as he turns back and walks out of the science center. "What about me?" Leo says, yawning. "As for you, Leo..." Akashirou looks into Leo's eyes. "I'd like you to consult the details of the mission I gave you." "Eh? What'cha talking about? All you said was to sneak into the building and extract her DNA, with a deadline of 1 week. What the hell did I ever did wrong?" Leo starts ranting. "You didn't successfully accomplish the mission. Raven had a chip installed that'd let me eavesdrop on your mission at any time. You were detected while trying to sneak in, and almost failed to obtain the DNA." Akashirou explains. "Furthermore... It wasn't a 1 week deadline, I said you have to bring it ASAP, but will fail you if you don't make it in 1 week. You stalled by hanging around snack bars and eating those disgusting takoyaki instead of presenting the DNA to me as soon as you two obtained it." "Yeah, yeah. Won't happen again, Doc." Leo says. "Exactly. Because you won't be getting another mission." Akashirou says. "What?... You mean, no more missions?" Leo says, somewhat excited since he won't need to do any assignments by his superiors from now on. "You aren't useful to me anymore. I would like for you to get out of my sight." Akashirou says, as he grabs a small remote-like device and points it at Leo, pressing a button. Leo suddenly feels a great pain in his head, so he grabs onto his head. Struggling to speak, he shouts at Akashirou, "WHAT... ARE YOU DOING... TO ME?!..." "Your brain cells are being destroyed one by one every 0.000009 seconds. Soon, they'll all be destroyed and you will be killed." Akashirou says. Leo falls on his knees as he struggles to talk while holding onto his head. "YOU... A$$HO--...!" Suddenly, his hands lighten up and drop down as if disabled, Leo falls on the ground, dead. "Raven, please enter the Science Center and dispose of this carcass." Akashirou says, via a communication device. "Right away, sir." Raven enters the science center, and picks Leo up by his arm, carrying him out. Akashirou looks back at the healing chamber device. "Soon, I'll be able to create the clone of the princess of Planet Xion. She will finally be reborn." A smirk is seen on his face as the lab view fades. Rhea's Reincarnation Akashirou walks into his laboratory, and checks on the tank with his experiment. "My project is almost complete." He grins. "I see your work is progressing quite nicely, not bad....", A faint voice came from a Healing pod, blood was dripping from it. Akashirou looks to his left. "And it seems like my son has also awakened." He turns towards the figure. "Fumetsuko. Rhea will soon be reincarnated." Fumetsuko heads towards Rhea's pod, putting his five fingers at it and charging "3... 2.... 1" he mumbles as he blasts energy through it. "So." Akashirou looks at Fumetsuko, "You used your own energy to speed up the process of her growth, I see." But he sighs. "But you shouldn't just blow up the machinery. It's valuable equipment that I have built by hand with expensive resources." A red-haired girl was lying between debris of the pod, before slowly opening her eyes. Memories were flashing through her eyes, of Rhea, the princess of Planet Xion. "What... Is this place..." The girl thought. Akashirou looks at Rhea. "Nevertheless, it seems our experiment is finished. I'd say we should call her 'Rhea II'." The demon would then glare at her, probably sending chills in her spines "You converted human shell into android for /that/ sacrifice...." "I wouldn't say sacrifice." Akashirou turns to Fumetsuko. "Rhea was already dead before she was created. I just needed someone with enough power to act as a vessel for the girl, and use a bit of Rhea's DNA to create our experiment." Rhea II looked at the two, her artificial heart was thumping fast as she was thinking, "W-who are these people?..." She attempts to turn around, get up and run away from them. "Fumetsuko, stop her." Akashirou says, looking towards the running girl. Fumetsuko grinned widely before appearing infront of her in the blink of an eye "... You can't escape" he mumbles "Ice make...", as Ice and aqua colored aura surrounds him "Bind!" he says in a faint voice as Ice emerges from ground to bind her "Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss." Rhea struggles to break out of the ice, but it doesn't seem to affect it. "Just what are these two planning?" She thinks. Akashirou approaches Rhea, until he's in front of her face. "Listen up. My name is Akashirou Shinju. You are a clone that I have created, based off of Rhea, the princess of Planet Xion." He puts his fingers on Rhea's chin and says. "As such, you can call me your father. I will guarantee no abuse of you as long as you follow everything I command." "Rhea... That's the name from my memories..." Rhea II mumbles. "What are you... Trying to accomplish?" Akashirou frowns slightly, before saying, "Please refrain yourself from asking any questions. I will guarantee you freedom to do as you please, as long as you follow every order I command you to do. Now tell me..." Akashirou pauses. "Are you willing to obey me?" Rhea's heart was throbbing real fast, and sweat drops were running down her face, she wasn't answering. "Akashirou-san, I feel no shame in gouging her eyes out and assassinating her if she rejects..." he grins "as we can always create another" "No need, Fumetsuko. This one is important to us, even if she rejects." Akashirou says. "Now, have you thought about your answer?" Rhea II was being quiet, before seeing a few more memories from the original Rhea, and mumbles, "The first thing after my creation, is a question of dedicating my life to someone who created me... But something tells me that you have an eerie aura around you..." She begins to sob. "And I must dedicate my life, to someone... Who's DNA isn't even related to me... I don't even get time to grow as a child..." "So, your answer would be 'no'?..." Akashirou looks at Rhea. "So be it. Raven, step into the lab." The entrance of the lab opens, before Raven steps in and asks, "What are your orders, Doctor Akashirou?" "This child, Rhea II, is to be marked as a Falling Leaf Resident. Take her to her appropriate district." Akashirou orders Raven. "At once, Doctor Akashirou." Raven replies, stretching his arm out and using telekinetic powers to lift the half-frozen girl up, and carries her out of the lab. Raven leaves, as well. Fumetsuko would glare at the doctor with a serious look "What are your intentions?" Akashirou says, "She asked to grow as a child, I'm just granting her wish. Physical labour at the Falling Leaf District seems like a good way to do so." He smirks. "After all, I'm not completely heartless." Fumetsuko says "How is Forced Labor 'freedom'?" he protests. He finally sighs "Well, who am I to judge. Afterall..." he says revealing his left hand carrying a dead body "I'm more heartless than you. However, I did what you told me. You wanted his body, I brought it." he says with a smirk. "As expected, from my son." Akashirou smirks. "Since you gave that power surge to hasten her life span, Rhea would grow to adult size in approximately 1 month. Now we just need to hope that there won't be anything wrong over at the Falling Leaf District such as the 'Reppes incident'..." Fumetsuko "Haahahaha. Reppes? Who even knows about him in this District anymore? Falling Leaf clan is already gone, so is Reppes when I killed him", he says taking out a bottle with some chemical inside it and an eye. He would toss it to doctor "This, otosan, Is his eye. I believe this is enough of an evidence of his death, no?", he laughs Akashirou sighs. "That is not what happened. Codename 'Reppes' survived the incident by suppressing his heartbeat. Sure, you may have taken his eye, but he managed to escape the planet and was sent to a different planet known as Earth. The reason he wasn't charged with any further punishments by Miel Law, was because of you, stripping away half of his Yuji Clan powers by taking that eye away." "Nevertheless, he can't fight now. Currently, he's at his miserable shape, even Rhea, at her current state, can defeat him." "I'd have to agree. Though, he has become an intelligent person in terms of diplomatics and in persuasion. He was able to make Tsurugi-kun escape the Yuji Clan's pitiful Curse of Hatred. Meanwhile, as we speak, your brother Shintaro is trying to suppress his Curse of Hatred by sealing all his powers away." Akashirou replies. "Pathetic. Sealing his powers, and not overcoming it. You've seriously disappointed me this time, Shintaro." He says "Can I pay him a visit and free his soul from his body?" "No. We should have a little fun with him before we end his pitiful existance, even in Other World." Akashirou says. "What about Reppes' pitiful brother, Tsurugi?" Fumetsuko asks "I'd hate to admit it, but you should watch out for him, if you ever get to encounter him." Akashirou states. "He may be a challenge, even for someone as powerful as you are, son." "Heh, describe his strength" Fumetsuko says "He can't be stronger than Reppes" Akashirou smirks. "Oh, but he is. He has already unlocked his Samsaara Eye - which, in turn, let's him have a Void Element Avatar." "W-WHAT!"Fumetsuko mumbles as the air around him becomes instense, he was shocked. Soon, he went back to his calm state "Fine. After Tower of Heaven, yes, even he won't be a match for me." he smirks